When enemies become Friends
by specialman
Summary: Peter and the Chicken become friends and Chris trys to be friends with the evil monkey. Will the friendships work? Read and review. Might make sequal but not for a little while.
1. Friends

Friends?

(Peter is fighting with the Chicken on a train)

Peter: How do you keep coming back? Just leave me alone.

Chicken: cluck!(Translation:never)

( they fight for a little more and the chicken is about to be killed by car. Peter pushes him out of the way)

Chicken: cluck? (Why)

Peter: I don't know but you could thank me.

(chicken punches Peter)

Peter:No! I mean we could stop fighting. Lois was kind of hates what happened the first time we fought.

(cuts to Lois and Peter in college eating dinner. Peter is smart and caring.)

Peter:Lois I can't tell you how much I love you.

Lois:I love you to Peter

( Chicken jumps in and punches Peter in the head. Peter turns into the man he is today)

Peter: You son of a b.

(starts punching him. back to the present)

Chicken: cluck (Okay)

( Chicken and Peter go to Peter's house. Inside the house)

Peter: Everyone look who's here

(everyone freezes)

Chris: Red alert! Danger # 1!

( the family starts to close in on the chicken)

Peter: Stop! he's my friend now.

Lois:Did I hear that right?

Stewie:Yeah I had the grill fired up

Peter: I'm serious, his name is...

(chicken interupts him)

Chicken: cluck cluck cluck( My name is charles the 3rd.

Peter:It sure is.

(peter looks at the family)

Peter: his name is chicken

(Chris runs upstairs)

Brain: Where are you going?

Chris: Dad gave me an Idea. I'm going to be friends with the evil minkey in my closet.

(Lois and Peter start laughing)

Lois and Peter: hehehehehehehe Evil monkey thats crazy.

Chris: It's true! why won't you believe me!

(chris runs upstairs)

Brain: All right Peterb I'll go along with this for awhile, I'll bet you 10 bucks you don't stay friends with him.

Peter: Deal.

(brain points at chicken)

Brian: and you I'm keeping an eye on you.

( brain leaves )

( what do you thinlk so far? I'm up for suggestions)


	2. Can Enemies Become Friends?

Can enemies become Friends?

(the next day Peter and Brain are sitting in the Tv room)

Brian: So how's your friendship with the chicken going?

Peter: Not so good Brian I can't find anything we can do for fun. I mean it was horrible last time.

(cut to Peter and the Chicken in a restarant)

Peter: your going to love this place it serves the best chicken in the state.

(chicken's eyes widen and hits Peter)

Peter: what?

(back in the house)

Peter:and there was that other time

( chicken and peter are walking)

Peter: I found a perfect place

(they walk into a warehouse hosting a cock fight. chicken's eyes widen. a chicken goes flying past the chicken.)

Chicken: Cluck! (Dad!)

(Punches Peter and runs off. back at ohuse)

Peter: and also what happened yesterday

(Peter and Chicken are watching Martha Stewart on tv)

Peter: your going to love this show

Martha:Today were going to learn how to make the best chicken you ever tasted

(chicken faints. back at house)

Brain: well why don't you try doing something he wants to do.

Peter:oh alright

(Chicken breaks though window)

Peter:No! we use the door. Anyway what do you want to do today.

Chicken:cluck cluck cluck(I want to kill you)

Peter: that's great lets go

(chicken rolls his eyes. they leave the house. In chris's room)

Chris: we're going to be best friends

(Evil monkey points and stars at Chris. he backs away)

Chris: don't hurt me(scared voice)

(chris throws stuff at the evil monkey. evil monkey runs out the window but not before pointing and starting at Chris.)

Chris: i didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Come back.

(Chris juimps out window too)

Chris: Owww.


	3. Meeting Up

**Meeting Up**

(Peter and The Chicken are walking in an alleyway. Unknown to Peter the chicken is trying to kill him)

Peter: why are we here?

Chicken: Cluck cluck cluck (I'm going to kill you)

Peter: Were going swimming?

(Peter turns around and starts walking. Chicken takes a knife out and throws it at Peter. Misses Peter and hits the Evil monkey who was still running away from Chris but was hit from the handle not the blade. Starts attacking Chicken and they go into a storage place while fighting.)

Peter: Where did he go? Did I get lost? This is worse than when the time a tried to be an a Geisha.

(Peter is in Japan. He is dressed like a Geisha, in a dress and is in the street with another Geisha.)

Other Geisha: a Geisha can stop a man in his tracks with one glance

Peter: Okay

(Peter glances at a man, He almost throws up and he runs away.)

Other Geisha: Try again

(Another man walks by, Peter glances at him and he does the same thing as the first)

Other G: Again

(A man comes by on a bike, Peter shows him his side boob and the man crashes in a stand)

Other G: you are ready

Peter:Sweet!

(Back in the alley Chicken and Monkey are fighting. Chicken throws him off)(they can understand each other)

Chicken: Get off me!

(Monkey points at him and talks without moving his lips)

Evil monkey: You attacked me

Chicken: So! You stopped me from killing that idiot!

Evil Monkey: Well It was only because I was running away from that stupid blonde headed kid Chris

Chicken: Wait you mean Peter's son?

Evil monkey: If you mean the fat guy yes

(Chicken smiles)

Chicken: Why don't we help each other, We take over the town and force every one to kill them.

(evil monkey thinks)

Chicken: Or we could stick Chris in the closet for the rest of his life.

(Monkey's eyes widen)

Evil monkey: Deal

Both cluck and howl maniacally


	4. The Broadcast

**The Broadcast**

(Peter finally manages to make his way home after searching for hours. Everyone is watching t.v.)

Lois: Peter where have you been?

Peter: Chicken ditched me and I got lost

(The T.V. goes to a news flash)

Tom Tucker: News flash! Cluck Cluck Cluck

(Family is confused)

Diane: No Tom you have to read what the translation part

Tom Tucker: Oh right, anyway this Chicken and

Monkey next to me pointing a gun to my head and my mustache have taken over the town and want the Griffins to come to the news station or else.

Peter: Well why should we go?

Tom Tucker: Because if you don't they will kill the mustache

Peter: Oh my God! We need to save them!

Lois: But we can't save them, lets go ask the Major what to do

(They are in Adam West's office)

Adam West: So you want me to help you save Tom's mustache and defeat to greatest enemy?

Peter: Yes

Adam: Well I'm afraid that the police are looking for the man that keeps stealing my water but I'll be happy to help.

(Jumps behind his desk and comes up with the batman costume on)

Adam: This is a job for batman!

(Adam jumps through the window and gets stuck)

Brain: Yeah lets just handle this ourselves

(They go to the news station and set a bomb. The bomb explodes and there is now an opening to the broadcast room. Tom, Diane, chicken, and evil monkey and on the ground because of the explosion. Only Peter, Brain, and Chris are there)

Tom: Can you believe that?

Diane: No I ca…

(tom interrupts her)

Tom: My mustache stayed entirely in place!

Peter: Let them go chicken!

Chicken: Cluck(Never)

(Peter jumps at chicken and they crash through a window. Brain goes to save Tom and Diane and Chris fights the monkey.)

That's the end for this chapter.


	5. The End?

**The End?**

****Peter and the chicken are fighting)

Peter: Why are you trying to kill me? I thought we were friends.

Chicken: Cluck cluck (you made me watch me father die!)

Peter: Well cluck cluck back to you!

(Peter and the chicken start to fight again. Back with Chris and Brian. Brian unties Tom and Diane.)

Tom: Thank you Snoopy.

(Brian slaps him)

Brain: Don't ever call me that! Snoopy wishes he were me!

Tom: Umm… Okay.

(Chris throws monkey next to Tom and Diane. Monkey points and stares at Tom.)

Diane: What's he doing?

Tom: He appears to want me to pull his finger

(Tom pulls finger. Monkey Attacks him and then goes back to Chris)

Tom: That b!

Diane: Tom that was bad. You deserve a spanking.

Tom: Now Diane you remember what happened last time.

Diane: No one can see us.

(She is about to spank him)

Brain: ummm…. We're still on the air.

(Tom and Diane stare at the T.V.)

Tom: Whatever that hag of a wife can go to hell. Now Mustache!

(Mustache pops off Toms face and Turns off the broadcasting.)

Chris: Evil Monkey can't things go to the way they used to be? Don't you remember the good times we had?

(A scene where it shows all the times the Monkey mauled Chris and all the times he pointed and stared at chris with emotional music playing. Monkey nods and has a tear in his eye and they hug. Tom buts the T.V. on, while tucking his shirt back in and puts his mustache back on while Diane fixes herself up.)

Tom: Would you like to know why the news station is destroyed and see an emotional ending? Well tune in at 11.

(Back with peter. They are still fighting. They chicken is now holding on to the ledge of a skyscraper they got on somehow.)

Peter: Give me you hand

(Chicken glares at him and lets go)

Peter: Damn it! I was going to make fried Chicken

(Peter heads back to the news station. Everything is okay. Chris went home)

Brain: So Peter where is the Chicken?

Peter: He's dead

Brian: are you going to be okay?

Peter: Aw who are we kidding he'll be back in the next few episodes

(Adam west is still stuck)

Guard: Mr.West should we help you get down?

Adam: No, No. Just bring me some taffy. Adam West loves his taffy.

(in some lab the chicken is in a pod connected to a life support system. Chicken wakes up by a voice)

Voice: I'm the won that saved you

(Chickens eyes widen to see stewie!)

Stewie: And now I have a job for you.

The End (I guess I could be a prequel to Family Guy meets American Dad. If you think it should write it in your review.)


End file.
